A conventional heating cooker has a heating chamber within a casing, and a turntable placed at a bottom of the heating chamber (see, for example, JP 2001-41462 (PTL1)). In the heating cooker, the turntable, which is placed within the heating chamber, is driven to rotate by a turntable motor which is placed within the casing and below the heating chamber.
The heating cooker has the following problems. That is, temperatures around the turntable motor, which is placed between the bottom of the heating chamber and the bottom of the casing, are raised by heat coming from the heating chamber. Therefore, countermeasures against heat such as use of a heat resistant motor, use of additional ducts for cooling the motor, and/or the like have to be taken. This increases costs.